


How to milk a Cactus

by MakoSky22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Is this gonna be rated e, Lingerie, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Verse, Yes i know what i said, maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoSky22/pseuds/MakoSky22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa was absolutely beaming with pride for the past 6 months.</p><p>His grumpy, temperamental darling was carrying his children! Why wouldn't he be?!</p><p>Or</p><p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa get surprised one month at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iwaizumi-san is Oikawa-san's precious person!

**Author's Note:**

> I have brought the goods ladies and gentlemen and boy is it heavy! Please enjoy our fresh shipment of Iwaoi!

Oikawa was absolutely beaming with pride for the past 9 months.

His grumpy, temperamental darling was carrying his children! Why wouldn't he be?!

Key word: _children_

His Iwa-chan was having twins to Oikawa's excitement, and Iwaizumi's horror. Two boys they learned(More like Oikawa was too impatient and wanted to buy the right clothes for the right gender) that were as healthy as they could be, with all the times they would consistently remind their mother of their existence.( _"Jesus, they even want as much attention as you!"_ )

For these past months Iwaizumi's body was prepping for the bundles of joy, his muscles softening, hips widening for the birth, and more. His stomach widened out for the babies and taxed on the omega's back most times. Then one surprising morning Iwaizumi had found his shirt soaked, lifting it up to see that, _surprise surprise_ , they could cut down on milk formula in their budget. His chest had gotten bigger and seemed to lactate milk on its own schedule(He students never let him hear the end of it.) much to Iwaizumi's frustration at having to wear a bra to prevent another incident and Oikawa's amusement of seeing another lucky opportunity. ( _"Iwa-chan would look good in frills and lace! We should get panties to go with it for the long run!"_ )

Then there were the hormones that made the omega want to constantly clean anything and everything twice or even three times, and would kick even Oikawa out of the house until he deemed the home appropriate. He took his nesting very seriously and would give anyone a sharp look if they considered it otherwise.

 Hormones also softened his demeanor when in the presence of others he considered his own. Poor Kageyama almost went into shock when his former senpai doted on him one day when Oikawa took Iwaizumi out for a little walk. Hinata and Oikawa kept giggling(Oikawa was cackling)  about how dumbstruck Kageyama looked sputtering and blushing at Iwaizumi's motherly behavior. It went from gestures like this to also poor Kindaichi to scolding Kyoutani who felt confused and guilty.

Oikawa was one of these victims as he was doted on, scolded for his reckless behavior, and smothered with love. Iwaizumi would always carry a small scent of Oikawa with him anywhere he went when he dealt with being emotional. He wouldn't cry in front of others but would let the water gates crash open when at home in his alpha's embrace. Smelling that scent always brought him a piece of mind when he felt skittish.

His sex drive was something to double take at as during these times Iwaizumi took advantage of the new changes in his body. He gave his husband no subtle actions or clues when he wanted him. Sometimes when Oikawa came home Iwaizumi wasn't wearing anything and demanded that  _he be fucked over something now._ Or how when if he did please to tease, he'd let his shirt ride alittle high enough for Oikawa to see a slight glimpse of  _black lace_ and a slight nod towards the closest secret corner. This change in behavior made Oikawa the slightest bit nervous when he could barely make a single intelligent thought on their 7th round.

"Hormones are a dangerous thing. They are our rise and downfall in the end." Declared Daichi, a survivor of the disease, courtesy of Sugawara-san.

But then there were the times where both Oikawa and Iwaizumi would just relax from the day's shenanigans, enjoying the silence. Oikawa used this time to stroke his mate's swollen abdomen, smiling at the tiny kicks from time to time. 

The fact Iwaizumi actually wanted to have his children and go through all the hardships made him feel so happy.

Why wouldn't he be beaming?

 


	2. Go Figure, Momma!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chubby.
> 
> That word could describe the new set of breasts growing on him.
> 
> Or 
> 
> Some snapshots of Iwaizumi and his new pair of chubby, milkshake-making annoyances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, osu! Another one coming right at you soon!
> 
> Happy reading!

_"Psst! Hey! Guys! D'ya see that!"_

_"Shut up stupid! I'm tryna' do my work!"_

_"But look right there on Iwa-sensei! On his shirt!"_

_"Don't point at Iwa-sensei like that! That's rude Rin-chan!"_

_"Yeah, that's not nice Rintarou. You know sensei is having a baby."_

_"Not that! It's something different!_

_"Oh please."_

_"Give it a rest dummy Rin, it's not funny."_

_"But I saw something on him!"_

_"Oh geez."_

_"What is it?"_

"Yes Rintarou," Iwaizumi turned around from the board to face his young students with a stern look on his face. "What is it that's distracting you so much that you had to ignore your work?" 

A girl with a big bow on her head, Chouko or Cho-chan, swiped her hand on the back of Rintarou's head as she scowled at the boy.

"Forgive him sensei! He just doesn't know how to shut his big mouth! He didn't mean to say something rude about your stomach!" 

"What?" Iwaizumi tilted head and gave Rintarou a confused side glance. However, he also was just as confused.

"Wha- wait a minute! I wasn't talking about his stomach! You're just putting words in my mouth Chouko!" He replied defensively. 

"Yeah right!" Another boy spoke up, Yuuta, accusingly "Then what were you pointing to, huh?"

"Right there near his under arm! I saw a small spot!" 

 _'Oh you have got to be kidding me right now.'_ Iwaizumi lifted his left arm and true to what young Rintarou said there was a spot there. A small  _wet_ spot that Iwaizumi suddenly started to feel spreading.  _'And when class was almost over. Dammit.'_

"Thank you Rintarou for pointing that out to me, that was very nice of you to see that." Iwaizumi thanked the boy who seemed quite proud of his observation skills? He walked over to the doorway to see if any teacher was walking by with questioning looks from the children.

 _'Dammit, why is the hallway only quiet now?'_ He internally cursed.

"Iwaizumi-san what are doing?" 

"Gah!" 

The kids giggled from seeing their teacher jump, then all waved to Yama-sensei who waved back cheerfully. Iwaizumi placed a hand to calm down his heartbeat while giving Yamaguchi an  _'are you trying to kill me and my kids?'_ look while the latter snickered.

"Sorry about that, you just looked weird hanging out the door like that." The brunette replied. "What were you doing?"

"I needed someone to sub for me for the rest of this day and congratulations, I choose you." He pulled Yamaguchi into the classroom and hurried to his desk to grab his bag before speaking hurriedly to his class. "Alright everyone, I need to go home early today so make sure to listen to Yama-sensei for me okay?"

"Okay!"

"We'll see you sensei!"

"You still have that spot sensei!"

"Don't say that Rintarou!"

_'Of all fucking days.'_

******

 

_Chubby._

That word could describe the new set of breasts growing on him. And they seemed to grow more and more each day.

Also, they were so  _heavy_ and seemed to spout milk whenever they wanted. It's was absolutely  _unbearable_ and his shirts had suffered for a week until his idiot of a husband found a solution to his dilemma.

But of course not without harming his pride and fueling Oikawa's handsy behavior.

The alpha had presented him with a gift bag filled with his problem solvers. He dumped them out and his soul fell out of his body when he saw a glimpse of teal.

Bras.

Correction, not bras because they were much more modest.

Oikawa had gone to a lingerie shop and gotten the  _laciest_ , and most  _skimpiest_ of,  _whatever_ Iwaizumi had ever seen in his life. And he was supposed to wear them while  _teaching pure, innocent children._

Oikawa only giggled, the bastard, at Iwaizumi's shell shocked expression, replying only with a:

_"I thought I could find something both of us could enjoy! After all, we're all in this together Iwa-chan!"_

Iwaizumi was almost a widow that day because he was not taking any of that bastard's High School Musical bullshit. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm willing to take some ideas in the comments below if you want! After all, this story is for you all who crave for it!


	3. Sorry, it's the Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This kind of motherly behavior demonstrated by Iwaizumi wasn't new to people who were close to him. Kageyama was surprised by the high level of it as he had avoid getting suffocated by his former senpai's bosom. 
> 
> Or having a mom friend high off hormones around you isn't a good idea.

Oikawa was gonna die today. He was gonna die and it was all. And Chibi-chan was gonna join him as they laughed and snickered. Hinata was hunched over holding his stomach and Oikawa was crying as he was rolling about on the ground.

All because of poor Kageyama stuttering and blushing while Iwaizumi coddling him in a warm embrace, fussing over his well-being and kissing his forehead gingerly. 

This kind of motherly behavior demonstrated by Iwaizumi wasn't new to people who were close to him. Kageyama _was_  surprised by the high level of it as he had avoid getting suffocated by his former senpai's bosom. 

Oikawa was obviously very amused with this new development as he picked himself up from the ground and his cackling dying down while Hinata was trying to catch his breath. 

"Geez, it's seems like all my old kohai are getting taller and maturer these days." Iwaizumi reflected as he ruffled Kageyama's hair affectionately "I remember back in junior high when you still had baby cheeks and would pout whenever Oikawa wouldn't teach you how to serve. I would've taught you if i was a setter y'know right?"

"O-of course Iwaizumi-san." Kageyama's cheeks brightened from embarrassment.  Oikawa's giggles came back while snickered at his boyfriend's face.

"He still had baby cheeks in higschool until third year Iwaizumi-san! I have pictures!" He decided to helpfully point out. "I have them on my phone!"

"Oi! No one asked you dumbass!" Kageyama immediately objected the horrifying suggestion.

"You should show us them Chibi-chan! Better yet, you should send them to my phone so Iwa-chan can look at them!" Oikawa cackled already knowing his husband. Iwaizumi nodded in  and looked at Kageyama expectantly.

"Is that alright with you Kageyama?" 

 _Dammit!_ He can't say no to Iwaizumi when he is making that look or else hell feel guilty. Plus he's pregnant so Iwaizumi gets upset he'll feel  _really_ guilty and he knows that Oikawa and everyone he knows is going to give him shit for it.

"Sure Iwaizumi-san. I'll send them to you." He answers solemnly.

"Thanks Kageyama. I can't wait for them." Iwaizumi smiles toothily.

 _'This can't bad. Iwaizumi-san knows to keep to himself. I'll be fine.'_ Kageyama thinks to himself.

He had forgotten that his photos were also sent to Oikawa, but was reminded when he saw the master post of all his most awkward pictures on Facebook that Oikawa had posted.

Hinata had to dump cold water on him when he didn't get a response.

******

"Hey Kindaichi did you see Oikawa-san's post?" Kunimi asked and Kindaichi shuddered.

"Yeah, and it's worse than I thought." He answered.

"It almost makes you want to feel sorry for him." 

"You didn't care that much when it happened to me." Kindaichi complained to which Kunimi rolled his eyes.

"I said _almost_ , turnip-kun. Honestly you guys just give people a reason to embarrass you." He laughed dryly.

_'I know better than to do embarrassing stuff when Oikawa-san isn't in the room.'_

 

 

 


	4. You're a teasing one, Iwaizumi-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa was rather conflicted about which was scarier to face:
> 
> Sexy Alluring Iwaizumi or Sexually frustrated, Mega-horny Iwaizumi.
> 
> Or Hormones are not to be mocked. Especially when horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, I suck don't I? Its been awhile hasn't it? Sorry about the wait so please enjoy!

_'I think we actually had sex in every place in this house these past months.'_

This was the first thought Oikawa had when he sat up the morning after a steamy night. His muscles ached as he tried to relieve them of the knots and he didn't think it would be possible to maintain an erection for the next 72 hours. He sighed.

_'I don't know whether Iwa-chan's hormones are supposed to be good or bad.'_

Oikawa was rather conflicted about which was scarier to face:

Sexy Alluring Iwaizumi or Sexually frustrated, **_Mega-horny_**  Iwaizumi.

The omega would before either lure Oikawa into pleasing him or he wouldn't wait for Oikawa to process what the fuck was going on before he was fucking himself onto the alpha's cock.

But now those methods became 10 times more intense, as Iwaizumi was always a stubborn person and very persistent.

And the pheromones! They did the trick to set Oikawa off _every_ time! Iwaizumi _knew_ that he couldn't resist it!

He always feigned innocence when asked if he did it in purpose or called his husband a pervert for thinking that.

Like last night wasn't proof enough.

_Oikawa licked his lips, his gaze turning dark. His eyes were glued to Iwaizumi as the other was turned around washing the dishes, his wide hips swaying faintly._

_He looked so vulnerable with his back to the world and attention on the task in front of him. So innocent._

_But the scent rolling off him wasn't._

_A blend of strong cinnamon, mint and pine ruthlessly flooded Oikawa's nose._

_It was telling, no hypnotizing into doing something._

_**'** Fuck me hard against this counter_ **_,_ ** _**Alpha**.' It whispered softly, yet firm in his mind._

_"With pleasure." Oikawa replied lowly, yet the small smirk that grew on Iwaizumi's lips were the proof that he was heard._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below if you wanna sexy sequel to this Chapter!


	5. You're a teasing one Hajime(EXPLICIT CHAPTER)

 Maybe when Iwaizumi was releasing his scent he overdid it a  _little_ bit. After all he was pregnant and the craving for a good fucking was something that was on mind for a good part of the day. 

He thought maybe Oikawa would get the overall message that  _"I'd like to be fucked over the counter right about now."_ and it'd be done and they'd be on their merry way.

But just maybe he wasn't expecting this much attentive care.

The flames licked wildly in his groin, growing steadily making his bronze skin glisten with sweat and redden. His breathing labored, releasing out deep, guttural moans from the attention he happily accepted. His mind was spinning and his mouth was spilling anything at this point. Toes curled in pleasure as his vision blurred with stars.

In other words Oikawa's tongue could perform miracles enough to stop world hunger. Or stop his hunger at least.

His folds were a mess of spit, slick and cum that dripped over Oikawa's chin as his tongue continued to probe in his tightening walls. That tongue was able to turn limp leaning on the kitchen counter with Oikawa's arms hooking under his thighs. 

This would've been better if the alpha wasn't stalling the main event for so long. He didn't flood his house in pheromones for just this.

"To-Tooru, ah, c'mon," He grunted as Oikawa had shoved in his fingers.

"Hm? What's wrong Iwa-chan?" He peered up to Iwaizumi as his fingers curled to reach that spot that turned the omega's into mush. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

His fingers continued their countless assault on Iwaizumi's sensitive nerves until his came once again in a soundless scream and black dots obscuring his vision. He leaned back against the counter top with a hand cradling his stomach and the other trying to tame his wild heart. Oikawa hummed as he licked a long strip along Iwaizumi's puffy cum soaked folds that had the man shuddering.

"I don't think you could survive another round Iwa-chan." Oikawa sighed mockingly that made Iwaizumi wish he resorted to his old dildos if he had to put up with this post orgasmic bullshit.

"It's a shame too I thought you'd be hungry for something else." 

Oikawa shoved his dick against the cleft of his ass, his precum mixing with Iwaizumi's making him whine at how his want rise up again. He'd push back against him if the alpha hadn't had a tight grip on his thighs. He grinned condescendingly down at him.

"Y'know I'd loove nothing more but to fuck you so bad, but I'm so worried that you'll be so exhausted and I can't have that." He expressed with rough grindings that had Iwaizumi gasping and keening.

And then he stopped and gave Iwaizumi a very familiar shit-eating grin.

"Aww, if only you were specific with what you wanted in the first place I would've gave it to you." He snickered, zipping up his pants and walking away while cackling evilly.

Iwaizumi screamed angrily in outrage with the alpha's clear cum staining his stomach and pussy.

Being blunt should be the way to go next time. Definitely.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya enjoy the goods delivered today? Now don't you worry laddies, there's more to come! I'm in it for the long run! The ship will bring in more to the ports so don't you give up hope!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
